Sour
by hathr
Summary: Jika kau akan mati besok, apa yang akan kau lakukan? [NaruSasu]


Disclaimer : Naruto and all the characters mentioned in the story they're all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I do not take any financial benefits from this.

* * *

Sour

* * *

Seharusnya ia berada di kedai ramen tepi jalan untuk menikmati makanan favoritnya dalam porsi besar saat ini, bukannya berada di dalam ruangan minim cahaya dengan posisi terikat kuat, dikelilingi oleh puluhan pria mengenakan setelan jas warna hitam yang menghajarnya habis-habisan.

"Bos, kami sudah menangkapnya sesuai perintahmu."

Tubuhnya penuh dengan memar, luka sayat, dan juga darah yang tidak berhenti mengucur dari sisi kepala. Entah sedang bermimpi buruk, atau ini kenyataannya, ia tidak lagi peduli akan hal itu.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka kau bisa melakukan hal serendah ini, Naruto," ujar pria itu, pria yang mendapat julukan 'bos', dan terlihat sangat menonjol dibandingkan pria lainnya.

Naruto diam bukan karena tidak bisa menjawab, tapi tongkat besi yang menghantam kepala, dan bahu sebelah kirinya dari arah belakang, cukup membuatnya terkejut hingga pandangan matanya buram untuk beberapa detik.

"Kau memata-mataiku lalu menjual informasinya pada grup lain, selama 6 bulan terakhir. Apa bekerja untukku selama 10 tahun tidak cukup menghasilkan uang sesuai yang kau inginkan?"

"Bos—"

"Kau masih berani memanggilku dengan sebutan itu?" potong pria itu mengacungkan pistolnya.

Naruto mengatupkan mulutnya rapat, menatap datar senjata api yang sudah terarah tepat ke dahinya. Kesalahan fatal yang ia lakukan tidak bisa dimaafkan, memohon minta ampun sambil berlutut sekalipun, tidak ada gunanya lagi.

"Kau adalah orang kepercayaanku. Aku percaya padamu melebihi siapa pun di sini, Naruto," ujar pria itu pelan, dengan iris yang menatap tajam. "Tapi hari ini, aku tidak pernah mengira ada rasa haus untuk membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri."

"Aku tahu cepat atau lambat kau akan mengetahuinya," sahut Naruto pelan. "Kau bisa melakukan apapun yang kau suka, menyiksaku, atau membunuhku sekalipun. Sejak awal nyawaku tidak berharga jika dibandingkan denganmu, dan mati di tanganmu setelah berkhianat pada kelompok ini, bagiku tidak ada hal yang lebih baik dari itu." Ia berlutut, menunduk dalam dengan kedua mata terpejam, hanya menunggu pelatuk untuk ditarik.

Tapi, timah panas itu tidak juga menyentuh tubuhnya.

"Jika kuberikan 1 permintaan terakhir dengan batas waktu selama 24 jam, apa yang kau inginkan?"

Naruto membuka matanya sambil mengernyit heran, menatap ke arah sepatu kulit berwarna hitam mengkilat yang berada tepat di hadapannya.

"Aku...," ada jeda sesaat, "aku ingin, bertemu dengan seseorang yang—"

"Kau cintai, huh? Permintaan klasik seorang pria sebelum mati," potong pria itu sinis, melangkangkah menjauhi Naruto yang kini hanya bisa diam menatapnya datar dari arah belakang.

.

Jika ada yg melihatnya saat ini mungkin mereka akan menganggapnya sebagai gelandangan tidak waras.

Seorang pria dengan tubuh penuh luka yang dibalut dengan perban seadanya, duduk di bangku taman seorang diri pada pukul 2 malam sambil menyantap ramen instan.

Menyedihkan.

Satu kata yang menyimpulkan keadaannya saat ini.

Uang di dompetnya sudah habis untuk membeli perban beserta beberapa butir _painkiller_ , dan ATM-nya sudah terblokir. Jangankan berpikir untuk kembali ke apartemennya yang mewah, mobil sedan hitam keluaran terbaru yang selalu menemaninya ke mana pun ia pergi, saat ini ia tidak tahu lagi di mana kuncinya.

Semua yang dimilikinya hilang dalam sekejap, tapi setidaknya ia masih memiliki waktu selama 24 jam untuk bertemu dengan seseorang.

Dan ia bersyukur akan hal itu.

"Apa yang harus kukatakan padamu nanti?" gumam Naruto pelan, menatap datar ke arah salah satu jendela gedung apartemen bertingkat yang terletak persis di seberang taman.

Ia memejamkan kedua matanya.

Merasakan perih luar biasa di sudut bibirnya yang sobek, sambil menunggu hingga matahari terbit.

Hanya beberapa jam lagi, setelah itu ia bisa pergi.

.

Dan tepat sesuai dugaannya,

Saat ia menekan bel pintu dengan nomor 23 tertempel di dinding sebelah kiri.

Ia sudah mengira jika pria bersurai hitam yang saat ini berada tepat di hadapannya hanya akan diam, menampakkan ekspresi yang aneh, tampak shock, terkejut bukan main.

"Hai..., Sasuke," sapa Naruto, berusaha tersenyum lebar meskipun bibirnya terasa amat perih.

Tapi pria yang dipanggilnya Sasuke itu masih bungkam.

"Jika kau akan mati besok, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Naruto tertawa, lalu tawa lebar di wajahnya perlahan pudar digantikan senyuman lembut. "..., seharusnya aku tidak menjadikan ini sebagai bahan lelucon, hm?"

Kali ini pria bersurai hitam itu menunduk dalam, seakan tahu sebuah alasan, kenapa pria bersurai pirang di hadapannya saat ini datang mengunjunginya tepat pada pukul 6 pagi.

"Kau brengsek," ujar Sasuke dengan suara gemetar.

Dan Naruto tidak memiliki pilihan, selain mengusap lembut surai hitam di hadapannya sambil mengucapkan kata 'ayolah Sasuke, tidak apa-apa. Ini tidak seburuk itu.' berulang kali.

.

"Ini yang terakhir."

Iris birunya menatap 3 kardus berukuran besar berisikan benda-benda miliknya. Entah baju, sepatu, atau video games, semuanya tercampur acak menjadi satu.

"Album foto, Teme?" ujar Naruto.

"Apa kau akan membakarnya juga?" sahut Sasuke balik bertanya.

"..., ya," ada jeda sesaat, "tentu saja," lanjut Naruto.

"Kau selalu mengambil foto bersamaku, jadi setengah dari album itu adalah milikku, Dobe," ujar Sasuke.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin meninggalkan memori Sasuke," sahut Naruto datar, mengikat ketiga kardus besar di hadapannya menggunakan seutas tali berwarna hitam.

Sasuke diam tidak lagi menyahut, ia menghela napasnya panjang, lalu mengangguk mengerti. "Kepalamu lebih keras daripada batu."

"Kau seharusnya sudah tahu itu sejak awal," sahut Naruto tertawa pelan.

Lalu keduanya diam untuk beberapa saat, yang terdengar jelas saat itu hanyalah suara mesin yang berasal dari AC di sudut ruangan.

"Semuanya sudah selesai, aku akan membuangnya ke tempat pembakaran sampah," ujar Naruto, membawa tumpukan kardus dengan sangat hati-hati ke arah pintu, yang direspon Sasuke dengan bergumam singkat mengiyakan.

Lalu setelah si pirang menghilang di balik pintu, iris hitamnya mengamati sebuah foto yang diam-diam ia simpan di saku celana.

Fotonya bersama Naruto yang diambil beberapa tahun lalu saat mereka pergi berlibur.

Sasuke masih mengingat dengan jelas semuanya. Dan menyadari jika setiap detik yang ia lalui bersama Naruto melekat begitu kuat di memorinya dengan baik, sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyuman puas, bahkan ia tidak sadar jika ada iris berwarna biru terang yang sedang mengamatinya dari arah belakang sejak beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Jadi kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, Teme?" Naruto melangkah mendekat lalu merebut fotonya dengan kasar.

Tubuh Sasuke tersentak kaget, ia mengernyit heran melihat perubahan tingkah si pirang yang sangat mendadak, lalu ia mencoba merebut kembali selembar foto miliknya, tapi tidak berhasil.

"Kembalikan, Dobe," ujar Sasuke pelan.

Si pirang sama sekali tidak menggubris perkataannya, bahkan tidak menoleh. Ia hanya diam, lalu menyimpan lembar fotonya ke dalam saku celana.

"..., apa kau tuli? Kubilang kembalikan," ada jeda sesaat, "kubilang, kembalikan!" sergah Sasuke. Kali ini ia menarik kerah baju si pirang hendak menghantamnya tepat di wajah.

Tapi ia menghentikan kepalan tangannya saat iris mereka bertemu.

"Sasu—"

"Apa kau akan mengambil semuanya dariku?" gumam Sasuke pelan, menggertakan gigi sambil menatap tajam dengan tangan terkepal erat.

Naruto tidak lagi menyahut saat itu.

Tatapan matanya berubah menjadi sendu, ia melangkah mendekat untuk merengkuh pria bersurai hitam di hadapannya ke dalam pelukannya erat, lalu menciumnya lembut tepat di bibir.

Ciuman panjang dan dalam, yang perlahan berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan kasar.

Bahkan ia tidak tahu pasti entah sejak kapan tubuh berkulit pucat itu sudah berada di bawah tubuhnya. Menggeliat tidak nyaman saat tubuh mereka melebur dalam letupan gairah, menginginkan lebih sekedar itu. Sama sekali tidak menolak.

.

Waktu memang berjalan sangat cepat setiap kali mereka bersama. Sama seperti hari ini, dan akan selalu begitu.

"Jadi..., waktuku hanya tersisa 5 jam, huh?" gumam Naruto pelan, menghembuskan asap putih bernikotin dari mulutnya di atas beranda, seraya menatap datar ke arah taman seberang jalan.

Ia terdiam di posisinya untuk beberapa menit, lalu membuang batang rokoknya ke sembarang arah sebelum melangkah kembali ke dalam ruangan, di mana Sasuke masih tertidur pulas di kasurnya dengan tubuh polos, hanya selimut tipis berwarna putih yang menutupi bagian pinggang.

"Lihat wajahmu itu," ujar Naruto pelan, "sama seperti biasa, tetap terlihat arogan meskipun tertidur pulas."

Ia mendudukan dirinya di lantai, menghela napas, lalu bersandar pada tepi kasur persis di sebelah Sasuke sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

"30 menit lagi, setelah itu aku akan pergi," gumamnya pelan, "karena itu tetaplah tidur hingga aku pergi dari sini."

"Bagaimana jika tidak?"

Naruto kembali membuka kelopak matanya, saat merasakan ada tangan berkulit pucat yang menyentuh bahunya tiba-tiba, lalu memeluknya erat dari arah belakang.

"Apa kau akan pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan selamat tinggal? Dasar brengsek," rutuk Sasuke pelan.

"Bukankah itu lebih baik?" sahut Naruto, sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ke samping saat pria bersurai hitam itu mulai mencium lalu menggigit lehernya.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi tidak berperasaan seperti ini, Dobe?"

Iris birunya menatap datar, sesungguhnya ia tidak tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan yang diajukan pria bersurai hitam itu. "Jangan meninggalkan bekas Teme, itu akan terlihat buruk nanti," sahutnya datar.

"Kau tetap milikku Naruto, dahulu, sekarang, atau nanti," sahut Sasuke.

Naruto tertawa pelan. "Bahkan jika aku mati?"

"Hn," gumam Sasuke datar, "hal itu tidak akan berubah sampai kapan pun."

Naruto tersenyum tipis untuk beberapa detik, lalu ia berniat untuk bangkit, tapi lengan Sasuke menahan tubuhnya untuk bergerak.

"Secepat itu?"

"Aku harus kembali ke sana. Kau tahu itu, Sasuke," sahut Naruto, menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang untuk mengecup bibir pucat yang terasa sedikit kering di bibirnya.

"Tadi kau bilang 30 menit lagi, Dobe," ujar Sasuke.

"..., ya, itu jika kau masih tertidur pulas," sahut Naruto.

Iris hitam Sasuke melirik ke arah pantulan wajah Naruto di kaca yang terletak di sudut ruangan, mengamati wajah pria pirang itu lekat-lekat tanpa berkedip. "Kau akan meninggalkanku untuk selamanya begitu saja tanpa rasa bersalah, apa kau tidak kasihan padaku, Dobe?"

Naruto diam tidak merespon, seolah-olah membiarkan Sasuke untuk berbicara lebih banyak meskipun sebenarnya tenggorokannya tercekat, seakan ada batu di sana.

"Kau tahu ini yang terakhir," ada jeda sesaat, "jadi jangan bertingkah seolah-olah aku akan baik-baik saja, dan tidak akan terluka nanti, Naruto," lanjut Sasuke.

Naruto memejamkan matanya untuk beberapa detik, sebelum merogoh saku celananya untuk mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang terbuat dari baja, dan meletakan benda itu tepat di atas telapak tangan Sasuke.

"Kau bisa melakukannya?" ujar Naruto tersenyum tipis.

Tapi Sasuke hanya diam, dengan iris hitam menatap dingin _revolver_ yang berada di atas telapak tangannya saat ini.

"Hari ini aku mengatakan 'mati di tanganmu setelah berkhianat pada kelompok ini, bagiku tidak ada hal yang lebih baik dari itu' pada bos," ada jeda sesaat, "tapi aku berbohong saat itu," lanjut Naruto.

Sasuke masih diam.

"Jika dilihat dan dibandingkan dari sisi mana pun, akan jauh lebih baik jika mati di tangan seseorang yang kau cintai," ujar Naruto.

"Apa kau sudah gila, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Kuharap kau tidak menolaknya," ada jeda sesaat, "sekarang atau nanti tidak akan mengubah fakta jika hari ini aku pasti akan mati." Naruto tersenyum tipis, lalu ia mengarahkan tangan Sasuke dengan _revolver_ miliknya tepat ke dahi sambil memejamkan mata. "Waktuku bersamamu di dunia ini sudah habis sampai di sini Sasuke, aku berharap di lain waktu aku bisa menemanimu lebih lama."

Pelatuk ditarik.

Bunyi ledakan terdengar bersamaan dengan tubuh Naruto yang perlahan ambruk ke lantai.

"Menemaniku lebih lama?" gumam Sasuke pelan, menatap kosong ke arah tubuh Naruto di hadapannya dengan mata memerah, lalu ia menoleh ke sisi kiri, meraih ponselnya yang berwarna hitam dari atas kasur, dan menekan layarnya beberapa kali.

"Bawa dia pergi dari sini," ucapnya pada seseorang melalui telepon.

Hanya dalam hitungan detik, sekelompok pria mengenakan setelan jas warna hitam datang menghampirinya, membungkuk sopan, lalu mulai menutupi tubuh Naruto menggunakan plastik.

"Kremasikan dia," gumam Sasuke datar.

"Pengkhianat sepertinya tidak perlu diperlakukan dengan baik, bahkan seharusnya ia mati sejak kemarin," sahut salah seorang pria bersurai coklat yang menatap tajam ke arah tubuh Naruto.

"Apa kau menolak perintahku?" ujar Sasuke.

Pria bersurai coklat itu diam, mengatupkan mulutnya rapat dengan wajah yang pucat.

"Cepat bawa dia pergi dari sini."

"Baik, bos." Kali ini pria bersurai coklat itu memberanikan dirinya untuk menyahut, lalu ia membungkuk sopan dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Namun belum sempat melangkah ke arah pintu, sebuah tembakan dari arah belakang mengenai tepat ke arah kepalanya.

"Jika ada yang memanggilku lagi dengan sebutan itu, aku tidak akan segan untuk membunuh kalian," ujar Sasuke datar.

Seluruh anak buah yang berada di dalam ruangan mengangguk cepat dengan wajah memucat.

Lalu mereka pergi membawa tubuh Naruto beserta pria bersurai coklat meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri di dalam kamarnya yang saat ini menatap datar ke arah arloji milik si pirang yang tertinggal di atas meja.

"Bos, huh?" gumam Sasuke pelan dengan suara bergetar. Sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyuman tipis, lalu ia tertawa, meskipun cairan hangat asin itu mulai menetes dari matanya.

"Aku tidak ingin memiliki anak buah sepertimu lagi, Naruto."

.

 _End_


End file.
